Prepared
by chippo843
Summary: Taking place in the Oración Seis arc where Natsu was heading towards Nirvana.  He stops to find Gray in deep trouble and does his best to help him out.  However, a hidden member appears to kill them.  What will happen to them now?Will some truth suffice?


-Prepared-

_{This made-up scene occurs in the Oración Seis arc. When Natsu was running towards the light (Nirvana)}_

When Natsu was supposed to be heading towards the light that beamed high into the sky, he had found Grey lying on the ground. In an instant, he rushed towards him in worry. They were near a cliff; on one side were all terrain (boulders and dirt were found) and on the other, was the forest were Natsu had just came running out of.

"Oy Grey! Are you alright? What happened to that speedy guy you were holding off? You defeated him right?" Natsu questioned hurriedly, worried and alert.

Grey was starting to come to and questioned tiredly "N-Natsu? What... are you doing h-here?"

Natsu put on a tight hold around Grey. To see Grey at such a weak state worried Natsu greatly for that only means that there might be no magic left in him.  
>"Grey your magic, do you still have magic left?" he wished for Grey to reply a certain "Yes." However, that seems to be too unrealistic of him.<p>

Grey weakly grabbed Natsu's arm, trying to collect his breath, though panting to warn him "You need to *pant* get out of here... There's *pant* one more member *pant* of the Oracion Seis..."

"What!" Natsu exclaimed and thought quickly 'One more member?'

At that moment a huge object exploded right in front of them, causing both Natsu and Grey to be separately blown off of each other and hitting the ground rather hard.

"Hello there! Salamander-kun. I'm the hidden member of the Oracion Seis, nice to meet you!" said a woman wearing a greyish and blackish outfit. She wore a simple black dress with a small strap bag around, grey tights and boots, and dark grey short gloves. She has dark brown eyes and wore glasses as her hair was tied up into a ponytail, draping on the side of her shoulder. She didn't look tough, but you can never judge appearance to skills.  
>Natsu was slowly getting to his feet as Grey stayed down on the ground; it was some impact after all.<p>

"My my, we can't have you getting up now can we. It's going to ruin my fun." she smiled evilly as she snapped her fingers.  
>In an instant Natsu became paralyzed and fell on his back.<br>"What the hell! I can't move my body!" he yelled in frustration.

The woman laughed and grabbed for an object which happens to be a fan from her bag; she fanned herself.  
>"Truly sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself. People address to me as Rika, I have the ability to control boulders, shape them however I wish and make them explode when I wish to. I can also cast charms that can cause paralysis to weaken my opponents. I just simply love winning and crushing people with brute power."<p>

Natsu tries and tries to break free, but to no avail as his magic was also sealed.  
>"It's useless to struggle, Salamander-kun. Just face death and die!"<p>

Boulders lift in the air to form into a fist and aimed at Natsu, it was going to crash down on him with great impact. Natsu shuts his eyes and braced himself for the incoming pain. A huge explosion came. The ground shook heavily while heavy black smoke emitted afterwards.  
>Slowly, Natsu opens his eyes for he hadn't felt any pain and would be surprised if that had missed him for it was surely to be a direct hit. His eyes widened in astonishment as the first thing he sees, was Grey hovering over him.<br>Grey took the impact for him even though he was still in a terrible condition and yet he still used whatever he has left to save him.  
>"Grey... You" Grey was panting, with many bruises and scratches as some streaks of blood slides from his head to his face.<p>

He barely has any magic left to fight nevertheless defend, his body was weak right now that another more hits and he's going to be a goner. As smoke clears, Rika saw that a pest covered her prey making her pissed for the failed killing attempt.

"So you're still alive and kicking are you? Very brave in defending your friend there, but let's just see how many more can you take!" numerous boulders out of nowhere came crashing down on Grey, all exploding with great strength. Rika used her fan to clear out the smoke in several swifts and was even more pissed to still see Grey still alive.

"Why won't you just die?" Rika exclaimed with great anger as another set of exploding boulders came crashing down.

"Oy Grey, stop it! Your body won't be able to take much more of this! You've already been through too many battles to handle yourself! Grey!" Natsu yelled, pained to see Grey get hurt like this.

"Natsu... I know that this is a bad time to say this, but I don't know if I'm going to have another chance again... Aargh!" The impact had been severe, but he tries to catch his breath. "*pant pant*... I'm not just protecting you because we're friends *pant* I'm protecting you because-" he leaned in closer to whisper "I love you... for a really long time now. I can't stand to see you die."

Natsu was shocked at what he just heard and kept staring at Grey who gave him a soft small smile.

"Urgh! You're becoming such a pain, take this!" she summoned a boulder swinging to Grey's left side, crashing with full force.

"Aargh!" the impact blew Grey away from Natsu and rolled near the cliff.  
>Natsu became devastated. Seeing Grey get treated like that got him really pissed. He began emitting great magical power out of anger that allowed him to slowly unbind himself, first was his arms and then his legs.<p>

"That's impossible! No one has ever forcedly unbound themselves from my paralysis!" Rika yelled in astonishment as Natsu became free; releasing his flames all around him.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Grey!" he stated darkly, all of his flames gather from his fists as he lunged himself at her. Their fight began.

After some time, Natsu had become close to defeating Rika for she was starting to use less magic; making her attack, defence and agility drop considerably.  
>However, Rika had one more thing up her sleeves and used a charmed boulder serpent to wrap itself around Grey; constricting him.<br>As Natsu saw this, he called to Grey. There, an opened opportunity came for her and smashed Natsu to a wall. Rika laughs, thinking that she was having a win-win situation.

"What a pleasant outcome this turned out! Wait there's more; my charmed serpent will crush your friend's body. Oh, but that's not all, it's also able to destroy one's will, corrupting your friend's mind! I will be able to torture him inside out!" she laughed evilly as the torture began.

Grey's body was being slowly crushed as his mind was being deluded. It was telling him to give up his life and surrender to the darkness; it threatened his soul.  
>Right now, all Grey could see was darkness around him. No sound could be heard, nothing could be seen; absolutely nothing. Grey wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to give up just yet. Even though it seemed that he was trapped in eternal darkness, he started to move to find a way out. He hoped that he would be able to escape this, to fight this and win it. He kept on running and running and running.<p>

Natsu manage to not take a lot of damage from that attack as he saw Grey being constricted in pain again, this woman was really getting on his nerves. He was still flat out on the ground trying to get up, though it was rather slow to his liking.

She went near the serpent and asked Grey "Now then, do you still wish to live Grey? There's no point anymore right? I mean your friend over there is not even going to make it anymore. So what do you say?" Grey's body was being constricted even tighter and was becoming soulless for his eyes seem to be losing its shine to become dull. He was about to respond, but was quickly interrupted by a shout from Natsu.  
>"Grey!" Natsu called out again, believing that he wasn't too late yet. He made Grey look his way with dead eyes as Natsu was searching for any spirit left in them.<p>

Inside though, Grey has running for a long time. He was running out strength and was about to give up. However, he had heard Natsu's faint voice, sounding as though it was in a desperate attempt to guide him back to him. With having almost no strength in him, he wanted to just stop in place and rest. Though he knew well that he couldn't afford to do so, he decided that he would still be able to manage running just a bit more. He ran towards Natsu's voice and kept on doing so until he was able to see a faint light. He ran even faster to that light, happy that he was finally going to get out of this place.

When finally reached it, he saw the current situation he was in. He was still trapped in the boulder snake's grasp, with that Rika woman right below him. He found Natsu, gathering his breath as he was looking at him. Grey saw that Natsu was probably trying to rescue him as best as he can, he felt happy to know that he would go through such lengths. Although it lasted for a couple of moments for Grey to process that he could only see and hear what was happening on the outside, but still had no control over his body. He tries to regain control of his body, urging it to move or struggle, now that he has regained hope in him.

Natsu tried once more, not believing that he may be too late, not believing that Grey was lost.  
>"You're stronger than this Grey! Even if you're in the brink of death, you'll still be able to survive!" He yells and stated weakly to himself that it had been barely audible "You have to survive this Grey because... I love you."<p>

Rika threw more boulders at Natsu that all simultaneously exploded.  
>"Stay down and shut up would you! Now Grey, answer my question!" she spouted impatiently.<p>

Grey looked at her now, but by this time he was already back to his senses and able to control his own movements. He had heard Natsu's call for him, especially his words.  
>"No, I'm not." He answered back sternly.<p>

"Why you-" she couldn't finish her sentence for Natsu gave her a flaming fist right on the side of her stomach. She was finally K.O.'d as the charmed boulder beast disappeared, making Grey fall to the ground as Natsu was still fighting the urge to rest right there and then.

After moments passed for Natsu to gather enough of his strength again, he ran to Grey and positioned him to sit upright.

"Hey Grey, Hang on! Don't you dare die on me?" Natsu fretted and was loud too.

Being Grey of course it annoyed him and punched Natsu straight in the face.

It caused Natsu to flip back a couple of times though not too far away, before he quickly stood up pissed "Bastard, What the hell was that for?"

Grey was a bit flimsy on his part of getting up, but he managed to stand up straight enough.  
>"You were loud and it was annoying" was all he said rather dryly with slight tiredness.<p>

Natsu starts to retort "I was just making sure tha-" though Grey interrupted quickly by an "I'm not going to die!" This instantly silenced Natsu as they were now just staring at each other.

Grey starts again "I won't go anywhere, Natsu" reassuring him.

"Grey... When you were protecting me, were you ready to die?" Natsu asked as he starts walking closer.

Grey sighed first before answering "I was ready to give it my all to keep on protecting you, but I wasn't planning or trying to die."

"Then what about this last chance you were talking about?" he persisted as he was getting even closer.

"The courage I had that time made me think that I may not have enough courage to tell you if it weren't at that moment. Also I knew that I wouldn't be able to defend you any longer..." though while he was saying that, his legs gave out on him causing him to fall.

Luckily Natsu caught him in time and hoisted him up bridal style. He walked towards the grassy patch near a tree and made Grey lean against it.  
>"... How much magic do you have left?" Natsu asked<p>

"Don't know... Probably still not enough for a fight though." he replied tiredly.

"You're not going to fight in that condition." Natsu stated sternly.

"Then at least take me with you, to Nirvana." Grey requests quickly, not wanting to be left behind even if though he knew that he was just going to be a burden.  
>Natsu was quiet as Grey continued "I still want to be with everyone..." sounding more like a plead than his usual commanding self.<p>

"Spoken like my lover." Natsu said after some silence, causing Grey to look up at him.

"Huh?" was all Grey could say for he was rather confused at the moment.

"Starting from today you are now my lover, Grey" Natsu stated, smiling widely.

He went in front of Grey, back turned and squatted down.  
>"Hop on!" he said turning his head while smiling widely.<p>

Grey became embarrassed and was still confused, he had to really question this one "Are you serious?"

"Well, you wanted to go right? And you can't move, plus I'm here in tip top shape. What other choices do you have?" Natsu made a point, unfortunately for Grey as he positioned his hands on Natsu's shoulders.  
>'I can't believe I'm doing this' he last thought as he 'hopped' on Natsu's back.<p>

"Yosh! To the light we go!" Natsu exclaims as he started to march.

Grey still wanted to know if Natsu was serious about him becoming his lover. It all happened so fast and was decided so easily, that it seemed unreal. He unintentionally heard Natsu say 'I love you' to him, when he was supposedly not himself at that time. He thought that it was just to give him hope that it may be returned, but wasn't entirely serious about it.  
>He starts to ask hesitantly "Hey Natsu... Were you-"<p>

He got cut off by Natsu who already knew what he was going to ask. "Grey, I meant what I said..." then remembering that Grey hadn't heard him say so from before, he confesses "In truth, I loved you too. For a long, long time." this caused Grey to turn red. He hadn't really notice that Natsu felt the same way before, but now, he was just happy to know that he was serious after all.

'I guess he hides it under that happy attitude of his' Grey guessed as he made a small smile from the joy he felt inside, but suddenly he yelped in surprise. He punched Natsu's head though not too hard, but hard enough to hurt.

"Ow! That hurts!" Natsu whined.

"That's my line! Don't go heating up your hands while holding my ass, you bastard!" Grey yells a bit red in the face.

"Whoops, my bad" Natsu gave him an apologetic smile.  
>"It's because I just confessed to you, who wouldn't be embarrassed in confessing to someone they love" Natsu admitted, blushing slightly.<p>

Grey guessed that he turned really red earlier while he was thinking, causing his hands to heat up in the process.  
>Grey sighed "Geez... Now they're red." he whined lightly as he was unable to soothe his own ass at the moment.<p>

Natsu smirked evilly "Let's make them even redder."

Grey was bluffing, but regretted it after "I'd like to see you try!"

Making Natsu stop moving and looked at Grey smiling really evilly "I'll do so once this mission is finished... I won't disappoint you, Grey" and moved again.

What Natsu said made him shiver and whiten. His masochistic side was anticipating it, but it also scared him that Natsu was serious especially with the tone he used. All he knew now that he was going to be in for it after all this was over.

I was inspired by episodes when Natsu would always worry for Grey or that Grey was close to dying. Also one episode where Natsu implied of spanking Lucy to make her butt redder.  
>Of course thinking about this story was a bit difficult because I've never really written an OC in any of my stories. With no help from my... Acquaintances (friends) I did my best to make this at least interesting, so I hoped that it worked out fine. [Plus, I own Rika. Yeah~ XD]<p>

_{Added Note: Thank you __**Magic Empress Of Wild **__for your comment, I tried to make it more informative so I added more stuff to it.}_

Suggestions and Comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=


End file.
